Boy, I'll Be The First In Line
by loveisntsillyatall
Summary: Kurt brings home two tickets to the newest, hottest group The Warblers. Wow, is the lead singer dreamy and did he just smile at Kurt during the performance?


"Oh my god, where did you get those?"

Rachel Berry gestured to the two concert tickets in Kurt's hands. Her mouth was gaping.

"Isabelle gave them to me," he said. "I guess Vogue does this every year for the interns. Gives them free tickets to random events."

"But these are tickets to the Warblers, Kurt! Don't you understand?" She was practically hysterical.

"The what now?"

"Are you being serious right now? They're only the hottest new group to surface the charts!"

"Please, for the love of God, Rachel, tell me they aren't a boy band."

Rachel remained silent. Kurt didn't like the sound of that or, lack thereof.

"But they're just so amazingly talented and attractive and I know you'd just love them. Trust me. You just have to see them live."

"Well, I guess I have no choice. And plus, somebody has to make sure that you don't pull one of these poor boys off the stage."

"It was one time, Kurt."

Kurt and Rachel arrived to the concert venue many hours early as Rachel had eagerly persisted. She was very adamant that they get there at a good time in order to be at the start of the line outside the venue. During the wait in line, Rachel went on and on about all the individual members of the Warblers. Names, birthdays, favourite foods, likes and dislikes, you name it. It was really unbelievable how all this information could possibly be stored in her head. Honesty, Kurt had tuned out most of it. He loved her, truly he did, but there was only so much of her voice and the things she said he could take. His knees were beginning to hurt slightly from standing so long on the hard cement ground. Kurt had to hand it to Rachel though, she certainly was a dedicated fan. Either that or just plain crazy. But really, what's the difference?

Then, finally at long last, they were let into the building. The moment their tickets were checked, Rachel sprinted, with Kurt's hand in hers, leading him to the stage.

"It's either front and center or nothing at all!" she cried. And Rachel always gets her way.

Not long after they reached the front of the stage, the rest of the concert-goers began shuffling in. Before they knew it, Kurt and Rachel became a part of a massive clump of people. Actually, more like a massive clump of anxious-and-squeal-prone-teenaged girls. Well, it wasn't unexpected. They are a boy band after all, thought Kurt. This better be good.

Just as he finished his thought, the lights above the stage went out. High pitched screams filled the entire room with a near deafening decibel. When the lights turned back on, there they were, standing like statues on stage. One of the boys stepped out in front of the others as they began to sing. Rachel didn't mention they were an a cappella boy band...

A spotlight lit up on the lead singer as he sweetly sang the words,

"You think I'm pretty, without any make up on..."

This elicited a whole new level of screams from the audience. Kurt began eying up the cute dark haired singer. I could get into this kind of thing, he thought. Their version of Teenage Dream was absolutely breathtaking. Kurt was totally entranced by this boy's voice. He stared at the boy singing, completely unable to take his eyes off him. As the song came to its end, the singer's eyes focused on Kurt. At least, he thought they did. He was reassured of this when the singer then gave him the sweetest smile in all existence of sweet smiles.

Kurt felt his stomach fill up with clichéd butterflies and his heart sped up its beating. He was glad Rachel talked him into coming here after all...

"That was AMAZING. They are so perfect. Don't you think? Kurt?"

"They were alright," said Kurt nonchalantly. Except they were not 'alright'. They truly were amazing. Fantastic even, but he could not let Rachel know that she was right. There was nothing worse than having Rachel Berry know that she's right.

"Come on. They were way better than ALRIGHT. I absolutely loved their rendition of 'What Kind of Fool'. Of course it will never be better than Barbra's, but still!"

The show had only just ended and a man walked out on stage just before the crowd began to exit.

"Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know that the group would like to sign some stuff for you out in the lobby," he said. "One item only. You can get some merch on your way out if you like. And no pictures with the guys. Got to keep the line moving."

Rachel looked to Kurt with wide eyes. "Please, Kurt. Please. We have to do this."

"Yeah, okay," he said. "You're lucky I have nowhere to be tonight."

And maybe I'll see him again...

"Oh my goodness, what should I get them to sign? Should I buy a t-shirt? A poster?"

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine Rach."

Rachel ended up buying a t-shirt with a picture of all the members of the Warblers on its front. Kurt, however bought nothing, as he had not brought any money to the event.

The line of fans was moving rather slowly for Kurt's liking, but he bared through it for his friend. Recently, she had been very dreary ever since Finn had broken up with her again. It was nice seeing her excited about something for a change.

They shuffled through the line ever so slowly and Kurt, desperate to keep himself from being bored, watched people. He checked out their clothes. How they were behaving. It was a fine way to pass the time. Kurt noticed a girl in front of him was waving around a piece of paper. He subtly peered over the girl's shoulder only to see the most outrageous thing written on it.

SHERRY SMITH AND JEFF STERLING WERE MARRIED ON MAY 14th 2013 AT IRVING PLAZA

"RACHEL," Kurt whispered. "That girl in front of us. She has a marriage certificate!"

"What? Really?"

"Yes, really. She's probably going to get one of the members to sign it. That's just weird, is it not?"

"Okay, yes that is a little odd. But I'm sure she means well."

"She might even try to get a piece of this poor guy's hair while she's at it."

It took what felt like forever, but thank god they made it. They proceeded to the signing table where all the Warbler boys were seated, graciously autographing merchandise (and the odd body part).

Rachel's turn had finally arrived. She set her new t-shirt on the table and the boys signed it one by one, passing it down the table. They talked to Rachel, who was clearly trying to play it cool.

"Thanks for coming to the show! Did you have a good time?" they would ask. Kurt chuckled to himself when she tripped over her words. He's really glad he came tonight. This was priceless entertainment in itself.

They soon reached the end of signing table where the cute lead singer that Kurt had a moment with sat. He smiled at Rachel and signed her t-shirt, but he looked up at Kurt with big, twinkling eyes.

"What about you? Do you have anything?" asked the boy.

"Oh, no. I don't," said Kurt rather awkwardly.

"What's your name?"

"Kurt."

"Kurt, hold on a second." The boy reached underneath the table and brought up a CD. He opened it up and signed the booklet inside the case.

"Here, it's a gift. I hope you accept."

"Wow, of course I'll accept," Kurt blushed. "Thank you."

And there was that smile.

"No problem."

"Home sweet home." The two had returned back to their apartment just in time as it started to rain heavily.

"I'm so exhausted," said Rachel. "I think I'll get ready for bed. Goodnight, Kurt. Thanks for going."

"'Night Rach. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I'm glad too." She hugged him tight. Tonight was a spectacular distraction from the current affairs in her life and she was grateful. Rachel scampered off to her bedroom, quietly humming a song they heard at the show.

Kurt stayed in the living area with his CD in hand. Maybe if he was quiet enough, he could listen to it without disturbing Rachel. He plucked the CD out of its case and readied it in the stereo. It was kind of unbelievable how talented the Warblers were. Kurt decided he'd flip through the album booklet while the songs played out. He pulled out the booklet and his heart stopped.

KURT,

GLAD YOU CAME TO THE SHOW TONIGHT. IF IT'S NOT TOO WEIRD FOR YOU, GIVE THIS NUMBER A CALL. I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU AGAIN.

x BLAINE ANDERSON

Under Blaine's name read a phone number. Oh my god, is this happening right now? Kurt had no idea what to think. How was this real? There was no way and yet there it was in black and white before him.

I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU AGAIN.

Well he sure as hell couldn't say NO. Immediately, Kurt thought back to Rachel talking his ear off outside the Irving plaza. What was Blaine's favourite food again?

A/N: I actually wrote this a year ago after going to an R5 concert (and apparently forgot to post). I actually did see a girl in front of me with a pretend marriage certificate for someone to sign and thought it was funny enough to include in a story. The title comes from a line in R5's "Loud".


End file.
